Pecado
by MaryUchi
Summary: Aun…aun recuerdo la pregunta que aquel mago me realizo en esa misión. En todos estos días que han pasado no he parado de pensar en eso, intento pensar en otras cosas pero, siempre vuelvo al mismo pensamiento inicial…esa pregunta. No puedo olvidar, su voz…esa pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu pecado? YAOI! *One Shot*


Holaaaa. Este es un fic de temática yaoi, no muy marcado, pero lo es, quedan advertidos :3

Este fic ya esta publicado bajo el seudónimo de **Mary FB.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Pecado.**

 **Gray Fullbuster POV**

Aun…aun recuerdo la pregunta que aquel mago me realizo en esa misión. En todos estos días que han pasado no he parado de pensar en eso, intento pensar en otras cosas pero, siempre vuelvo al mismo pensamiento inicial…esa pregunta. No puedo olvidar, su voz…esa pregunta.

 _¿Cuál es tu pecado?_

No hace muchos días, 5 a lo sumo, fuimos a una misión, simple, por cierto. No tardaríamos mucho y no necesitábamos mucha ayuda. Aunque, esta vez solo fuimos Natsu y yo. Happy no nos pudo acompañar, según él, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer con Charle. Las chicas fueron a una misión de "solo chicas" y vaya yo a saber que harían.

La misión consistía en capturar a un mago renegado. Normalmente no se pediría ayuda a un Gremio, pero al parecer este mago no era tan fácil de atrapar. El mago que debíamos atrapar era un poco peculiar, solo atacaba a gente influyente, pero esta gente no era muy buena que digamos pero el pueblo no se atrevía a hacerles frente. El "¿por qué?" Eso no lo sabíamos.

Aunque lo que él hacía, a los ojos de muchos era con buenas intenciones, no debería hacer lo que hace y nosotros, debíamos detenerlo. A medida que avanzamos, nos acercamos cada vez más a la ubicación que nos habían proporcionado.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos. Natsu iba mas callado de lo habitual, me extraño, pero no le di importancia, debía de estar pensando en comida. Yo, sinceramente, no pensaba en nada y mi mente estaba en blanco.

Para matar el tiempo comencé a observar a Natsu, no voy a negar que él me gusta, no me pregunten porque, ni yo mismo sé cómo deje de verlo como un amigo-rival. Un poco irónico, ¿no? Pero, de dice que los polos opuestos se atraen y creo que eso me paso…

Corte bruscamente el hilo de mis pensamientos al divisar el bosque al que debíamos entrar, oscuro y tenebroso. No sé por qué, pero esta clase de tipos siempre de esconde en bosques un poco inquietantes, ¿por qué hacen eso? ¿Los hará ver más malos o qué?

Penetramos lentamente el bosque y decidimos separarnos para así cubrir más terreno. Cuando no vi más a Natsu, comencé a avanzar. El bosque estaba oscuro, más que oscuro, no podía avanzar más de dos pasos sin tropezarme. En esos momentos envidio a Natsu, ya que él tiene su fuego. Fui avanzando cada vez más, atento a cualquier movimiento y un poco impaciente por encontrar a aquel mago y salir de aquí.

Al tiempo de estar caminado, escuche un ruido, poniéndome rápidamente en posición de ataque y espere atento a ver qué pasaba. Pasando poco tiempo una figura emergió de entre los arbustos y fue acercándose lentamente.

- **¿Quién eres tú?** -Pregunte sin obtener respuesta y ver que seguía acercándose. Ya sospechaba quien podía ser, y aun así volví a preguntarlo- **¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?** -

Al ver que no había respuesta, iba comenzar a atacar pero, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir que mi magia no me respondía correctamente al igual que mi cuerpo. Intente un par de veces más pero no funcionaba y el solo estaba allí parado divirtiéndose.

Calcule que no podría zafarme fácilmente, solo podía esperar a que Natsu sospechase y volviese a buscarme, así que intente distraerlo todo lo que pude.

- **Tú, tu eres es mago que ha asesinado a esas personas en el pueblo… ¿Por qué?-C** omencé por preguntarle.- **¿Qué te ha dado el derecho de hacer lo que has hecho?-** Continúe preguntando, y al parecer se iba a dignar a responderme.

- **Todas ellas** -comenzó con una voz rasposa- **Estaban llenas de pecado, estaban sucias y no merecían vivir. Yo solo les alivie el sufrimiento. Por lo menos mueren felices, les hago ver sus mayores deseos, sus pecados, antes de morir. Mi magia hace eso-** me explico **\- muestra los deseos más profundos y los convierte en la causa de la muerte. Yo solo hago la justicia que nadie se digna a hacer.**

 **-Tu…no tienes el derecho de hacer eso…tu mismo estas contradiciéndote, haciendo lo que quieres erradicar.-** Comencé a decirle, al parecer se enfado con mis palabras.

- **Yo hago lo que creo…y creo que tu, querido mago…debes morir**.-Al terminar de decirme eso comenzó a acercárseme lentamente, me todo de los hombros y lentamente me fue empujando contra el tronco de un árbol, arrinconándome e inmovilizándome.

Me soltó los hombros y dirigió lentamente sus manos a mi rostro, tomando con ambas manos mis mejillas. Me quede un poco descolocado por su cercanía y también por las palabras que pronuncio a continuación.

- **Es una lástima, eres alguien muy hermoso, y sería un desperdicio solo matarte.-** El tono en que pronuncio esas palabras no me gusto nada **.- Así que dime…** _ **¿Cuál es tu pecado?**_ **-** Y dicho eso comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos. Yo solo me quede quieto y sin reaccionar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en responder e intentar hacer algún movimiento para apartarlo, Natsu ya estaba asestándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro, alejándolo de mí y lanzándolo al suelo.

- **Gray, estas bien?** -Me pregunto sin apartar la mirada del sujeto en el suelo, el cual ya comenzaba a reincorporarse.

- **S-si** -respondí aun un poco descolocado- **Estoy bien.**

Natsu no tuvo muchos problemas para vencerlo, al poco tiempo ya lo tenía sometido contra el suelo, al parecer ni él podía con alguien como Natsu. Yo solo me dedique a observar mientras sentía que mis músculos volvían a responderme.

Cuando termino, Natsu solo me dirigió una mirada molesta, antes de emprender el camino de regreso con el sujeto a cuestas. Me sentí un inútil, no lo negare, así que solo lo seguí en silencio.

Luego de eso, cobramos la recompensa y regresamos al Gremio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y como dije con anterioridad, no logro sacar esa pregunta de mi cabeza, no sé el motivo, pero…creo que al fin se la respuesta.

Comencé a buscar a Natsu por el Gremio. Al no encontrarlo en el interior, salí al patio para continuar mi búsqueda. Y lo encontré, sentado en una de las mesas devorando un plato lleno de comida. Me acerque en silencio y me senté al frente suyo. El no me hizo mucho caso y siguió con lo suyo. Solo pude soltar una risita al verlo así, se veía tan adorable.

Allí lo supe, en ese momento entendí aquella pregunta. Mi pecado…El egoísmo de perderte, de verte con alguien más, de que quererte solo para mí, los celos que sentía. Todo…todo era sobre ti, Natsu.

Ya no me pude contener y lo agarre de la bufanda acercándolo a mí. Acortando el espacio que había entre nosotros y le plante un beso, uniendo nuestros labios en un inocente beso. No duro mucho y al separarme se quedaste inmóvil y lentamente llevo dos dedos a sus labios, tocándolos, aun sin creer mis acciones. No espere una respuesta, me levante, le di la espalda con una media sonrisa pintada en mi rostro y emprendí la marcha alejándome.

Antes de que llegara más lejos, sentí que unas manos me tomaban de la cintura y me daban la vuelta. Encontrándome de frente con el rostro de Natsu a escasos centímetros del mío. Esta vez, fue él el que acorto la distancia volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

Al finalizar, nos quedamos allí, quietos, solos, solamente abrazándonos y sintiendo el calor del otro sin importarnos nada.

 _Mi pecado…es amarte tanto…_

 _Natsu…_

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí...Muchas graciasssss!

Que tal!? Que les parece? Si les gusto me alegra mucho! Y si no, intentare mejorar!

Nos vemosss!


End file.
